role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Newborn
The Newborn is a human/Xenomorph hybrid and the byproduct of cloning experiments and is a member of the mutant Xenomorph group known as "The Abominations". He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Unlike other Xenomorphs, Newborn can perceive and experience emotions; such as anger, affection, rage and sorrow. Physcologically immature and almost child-like in behavior. Despite this however, Newborn is just as brutal and violent as his comrades, sometimes even using living people as weapons. History Debut: Rise of the Abominations! Newborn made it's first appearance where it appeared in Las Veags only with the other members of "The Abominations" (Ultramorph, Predalien and Neomorph). Newborn was the second one to appear, instantly killing the seventh Colonial Marine soldier by lifting him off the ground and then throwing him down against the ground hard. Four more Marines then opened fire at Newborn, only for Newborn to then grab one of them and tear a Colonial Marines head off and then use his body as a club against the other three Marines, repeatedly bashing it against the three until they were killed. The 18th Marine then opened fire and threw a grenade at the Newborn's area, causing an explosion around Newborn's place. Newborn then roared and rushed towards the 18th Marine. As the Marine kept shooting at the Newborn, Newborn then picked up the soldier and then tore him in half. As the Marines Commander finally advanced in to fight against both the Newborn and Ultramorph, the Neomorph then rushed in and killed the commander, killing him by biting him on the neck and swiftly slashing at his chest. With the "Abominations" now victorious in disposing of the Marines, Newborn threw away some of the Marines's bodies and then tossed away the Commander's fire bomb launcher. Royal Mess in Vegas A few days later, Newborn traveled with the other Abominations to find and rescue their true leader; King Renegade. Newborn stood by with Neomorph and Ultramorph and observed Predalien and King Renegade's conversation. Soon the Colonial Marines arrived; Newborn was the second one to spot them and rushed towards them; prepared to fight. Several Marines opened fire on Newborn, only for Newborn to strike down against two in one mighty blow, brutally decapitating the two Marines as well. Predalien stabbed a marine and threw the corpse to the Newborn apparently telling him to go wild; Newborn then used the dead marine Predalien just gave him and threw it against another Marine hard. When a flamethrower-armed Marine was giving the Ultramorph some problems, Newborn then appeared to fight the flamethrower Marine. The flamethrower Marine torched Newborn; only for Newborn to then throw the flamethrower marine against a gas tank, killing the Marine and creating a big explosion. All of a sudden, xenomorphs from the hive showed up to fight the Abominations and one stabbed at Newborn. Newborn roared in pain and then grabbed the Xenomorph by the tail and threw it against a Marine. King Renegade growled in anger seeing that the marines have help from the Xenomorphs....he roared and ripped the ground open, rising up, knocking everyone down, Newborn included. As the fight continued, only a few Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Blade, and the Abominations were left, most Xenomorphs and the dispatched Colonial Marines had been slaughtered. Newborn and Neomorph regrouped with each other and searched the area in case there were anymore threats to come their way. Soon, Xenomorph Blade took off and retreated, having being heavily wounded from his fight with the Predalien and King Renegade. Newborn and Neomorph watched as Blade took off, and then they walked up to meet up with Predalien, Ultramorph and King Renegade. As the other members of the Abominations began to feast, Newborn played around with dirt and debris; to which Ultramoph then gave Newborn a burning piece of building for him to play with, to which Newborn did. Afterwards; King Renengade called the rest of the Abominations to come with him and follow him into the sewers. Neomorph rode on Newborn's back, the two then ran up and followed King Renegade. Abilities * Super Strength: Newborn can tear apart humans with ease and can tear apart even strong materials. * Acidic Blood: Newborn has acidic blood but that's a little weaker than the Xenomorph's blood. * Sharp Fangs: Newborn has sharp fangs that it can use to tear off it's enemies flesh. * Enhanced Durability: Newborn is very durable, being able to withstand many bullets and gunfire; as they don't hurt him as much. * Enhanced Speed: While not as quick-paced as the Predalien or Neomorph, Newborn is pretty fast. Trivia * The Newborn in the novelization of Alien Resurrection had some slight differences when compared to the creature seen in the film. Most notably, it possesses a tail. It later also develops a second, inner jaw, apparently almost instantaneously, although it is never explained whether this is an intentional change or merely part of an incredibly rapid maturation process. * Newborn is "Newborn Alien" or "Alien Sapien". * Newborn is the only member of the "The Abominations" to have no tail, inner jaw or dorsal tubes. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Xenomorphs Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)